


Wrong Number

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Building, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Dick Pics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Self Harm, Mutual Masturbation, Remus has anxiety, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Top Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Top Roman, blowjob, buttom remus, catfishing unintentional, remrom - Freeform, remus has self esteem issues, romrem - Freeform, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Roman hits up a guy at a bar. He introduced himself and ask for his number. What Roman doesn’t know is that the guy gave him a wrong number, unbeknownst to both, this number belongs to Roman’s twin, Remus, but is a second phone and that’s why neither twin notices until they meet up.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wrong Number

Remus looked up from his computer. His second phone in his bedside table had vibrated, indicating a text. Which was weird, almost no one had that number and those few that did usually didn’t text him. He fished out the phone from the bottom drawer, from under some random junk he had shoved on top to conceal it.

_ Hey there, it’s your white knight in shining armour.  _

_ How are you today? _

Remus read the two text and grinned. Who the hell was this? The person obvious had the wrong number. He amused whether or not to actually answer but couldn’t deny himself the temptation more than a few seconds, wanting to see how long he could make this person think he got the right number.

_ I’m good, thank you. _

_ I’m a little hangover from last night though _

_ Might have gone a little too hard at that second bar  😲😝 _

Remus wasn’t hungover at all, but he’d play the game see where this will go and how long he can keep the game up. So far he was already having fun, cackling as a new text ticked in.

_ Oh, then I hope your friend helped you _

_ Seeing as you didn’t take my offer to bring you home safe _

Oh this was good, Remus mused, this was so easy.

_I did get hope safe, thank you. I can count on you next time then I can tell 😉😉😉_

And they texted back and forth like that, simple and easy flirting, the next couple of days. Remus found himself getting more and more honest with the stranger, adding things from his daily life in his texts and most of the flirting became more real. He found himself actually affected by the other’s flirting and more than once did he have to take a moment just to calm himself down.

Neither had said their name in the texts, Remus to not reveal that he is not the person from the bar, and Roman because he had already introduced himself at the bar and so Remus had his contact saved as ‘knight in shining armour’ on his second phone.

Because of Remus’ play-along at the start and trying to see how far he could get the other to go for him just over text, there had been quite a few saucy texts between them. Roman was the first to send a dick pic, on request from Remus, and Remus couldn’t deny just how much he found himself wanting that dick after just one picture. That might have been the point of no return for him. Now it was no longer just a game, now it was mutual, even if it was on the border of catfishing, after all Roman thought Remus was someone else.

Then one night while Remus was jerking off he decided to text his knight. He fumbled through the junk in the bottom drawer until he got the phone, opening the text messages and quickly wrote a message:

_ Ugh, I can’t stop thinking about you. I want your dick so bad rn _

_ I’m jerking off to the thought of riding you _

Remus felt a surge of want to finger himself but then he wouldn’t be able to reply if the other texted back.

_ *ping* _

Remus looked at the screen, moaning under his breath at the picture he’d just received. The other seemed to sit at a desk or something, in grey sweatpants and fisting a hard-oh through the loose fabric. He was just as hard as Remus and he groaned a soft moan again.

_ Look what you’re doing to me _

_ Let me see you too _

Remus quickly pushed back to his home page and found the camera and snapped a picture of his hard dick in his hand, thumb pressing slightly just under his head. He send the picture with a hurried message under it reading:

_ Want your dick in my ass so bad _

Remus imagined his knight over him. Tying his hands to the bedframe and fucking him into the madrass. He was almost too lost in the fantasy to notice when the next text ticked in.

_ The things you do to me, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad _

Remus moaned at the confession as he felt himself nearing climax. He scrambled to get one message back before cumming.

_ FUCK _

Remus was panting as his dick slowly went down and he wiped his hand on a dry spot on his shirt. His phone laid on his chest and he hummed as he felt the vibration of a new text arriving.

_ Did you cum? ;) _

_Mhm yes, to the delicious thoughts of you 😉💦_

* * *

_ Okay soooo I’ve been thinking about something. And my reluctance might seem silly, but well here goes. Would you like to go on a date with me? _

Remus almost blushed. Fuck that, he actually blushed. It was late at night on a weekday when he received the text from his knight. It was a little out of the blue as they haven’t talked today yet at all. They had said their “good night”s yesterday shortly after the sexing since Remus had been exhausted.

And here his knight was asking for a date. Remus wasn’t sure what to reply. Oh, how he wanted to meet his knight, but he was kinda not the person his knight thought he was. And he couldn’t help imagine all the things that could happen if his crush didn’t like what he saw, didn’t like him. Not many did after all. He was nasty, brute, full of bad ideas and had a severe problem with keeping his thoughts in his head and not act on them.

Roman was walking past his twin’s room, on his way to the kitchen for something to occupy his racing mind, as he heard mumbling and the faint sound of something slapping against something. He opened the door and saw Remus slapping his closed fist against his temple and mumbling, eyes a bit wider than normal. Roman wasn’t sure if this was a mild panic attack but decided that his brother could use some help at the moment.

“What’s wrong, Rem?” Roman asked as he sat on the bed beside him, resting his hand on Remus’ fist to stop his hitting.

“It’s stupid and I got a crush and he think I’m someone else and, and I really really really really like him and he asked me out on a date, and all this was from a case of wrong number and he wouldn’t like me, cuz no one does and I’m gonna screw this up and he’ll hate me and, an-and, he’ll, I, and can’t, can’t please.” Remus rambled of, stumbling over his words as they tried to come out faster that his tongue could keep up, and he was just about to cry, tears stinging in his eyes.

His brother shushed him gently. “I’m sure it’s gonna turn out fine. If he wanna go on a date then he must like you too, even if you don’t look like he might think.” Roman wasn’t the best at comforting, but neither was Remus so he couldn’t fault him when he tried. “And you know what? I just asked out my crush and you don’t see me pacing the room, now do you?”

This made Remus giggle lightly. He sighed, thoughts and anxiety still racing, then looked down at where Roman’s hand was still lightly covering his own from when he came into the room. He then sat up right and nodded, drying of the unspilled tears away with his other hand. “Thanks bro. I’ll write him and accept the date and umm... stuff!” Remus grinned before softly papping Roman’s shoulders. “Now out!”

“Okay okay, geez,” Roman laughed as he left the bedroom.

Remus found the phone again from where he had hid it under a fold of his duvet. He then replied to his knight.

_ Sorry I just had a gay panic. _

_ I would love a date. When and where did you have in mind, my knight in shining armour? _

* * *

They had agreed to meet up the following Friday after classes. Remus’ classes had ended quite early as normal so he went around the campus library looking for any books in the true crime section he hadn’t already read. He didn’t have any luck this time and when his alarm went off to get going to the agreed meeting place. He left the library empty handed, apart from his book bag.

He arrived at the unused building with a few minutes to spare. They had agreed on a more secluded place, since they both agreed to not be in public for ease of head, and maybe lust. That place happened to be an older part of the university, a science building that was closed off to the students after one too many unsafe experiments had ended wrong (or at least that was what Remus thought). Others said is was just because it was outdated and they got a better science building but didn’t have the funding to demolish the old one.

Remus was in the middle of seeing if he could get a piece of weed out from the window sill, but it was quite stuck, when he heard a cheery “Hey!” from behind him and he turned around to see his knight-

“Roman?!”

“Remus? What are you doing here- oh god!” Roman exclaimed as he took a hand to his forehead, not quite facepalming.

Remus was just standing there, a thousand thoughts running through his head but he couldn’t here any of them, it was just all white noise. They both stood like that for what seems like forever or at least quite a few minutes but was in reality just a few handful seconds before one of them talked again.

“Was- Are you,” Remus didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say, his anxiety skyrocketing. “Should I leave?” he asked instead.

Roman shook his head, as an answer and as a motion to get himself together. “No, stay,” Roman sighed softly. “We need to talk this through.” He walked closer to his twin and sat on the old steps by the locked door. Remus sat beside him. “Did - How do I even start this sentence?” Roman mused for himself and then saw Remus scratching at the back of his hand. He exhaled quietly as he lifted his hand to take hold of Remus’ almost per reflex. “I’m not mad at you.” He said softly at his brother, trying to calm him down.

Remus looked confused at Roman as he held his hand. “How can you not be?!” He exclaimed a little more shrill that he liked and physically cringed a bit at the high tone. “After- After all that, after all that I said, did! I asked for - we sexted we, we-. HOW can you not be mad?” Remus was pretty sure he had forgotten to breathe there but that was ok, as long as he came through to Roman why he SHOULD be mad at him. He should hate him, be disgusted, not even wanna be seen near him again. Why was he still holding his hand then?

Roman wasn’t looking at him but he intertwined their fingers. Why was he doing that? “Because I... like you.” Roman replied and squeezed Remus’ hand.

“But I’m not that guy you thought you were texting…” Remus replied. “I was just playing along at the start, seeing how far I could take it until you realised, but I… I went and got feelings! But I didn’t know it was you!”

“Would it have stopped you?” Roman inquired quietly. “If you knew it was me?”

Remus didn't answer right away. He felt kind of ashamed with his answer, because he already knew. “No…” came his reply, whispered out.

“Then why are you hesitating now?” Roman shot back at him. “I already told you I like you, now it your turn.” He teased him, squeezing Remus’ hand again with a soft smirk on his lips.

Remus took a deep breath to calm himself. “How are you so calm about this and I’m the one freaking out?” he asked rhetorically but sighed and turned to look at his twin. “But yeah, I, I like you too. Very much so even. Can I-” he asked but still hesitated before he continued. “Can I kiss you?”

Roman didn’t answer verbally, but instead leaned in and captured Remus’ lips with his own. When they pulled apart Remus grinned. “What?” Roman lifted an eyebrow but couldn't help his own grin. He was getting giddy after all.

“I know of an unlocked door to the abandoned building we so happen to be behind,” He announced with an eyebrow wiggle and grinned larger.

“Of cause you do,” Roman laughed. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked when they was still seated. “Show me!”

Both boys laughed as they stood and Remus pulled Roman around to the bushy backside of the building where even more had overgrown. Remus pulled on a door and it slid open and they went into the building. They went through the building, Remus looking for a good spot. When he found one he leaned against the wall and pulled the other in by his shirt with a mischievous look and another eyebrow wiggle. “Wanna get frisky?”

Roman laughed. “Only you would ask to get down and dirty in an abandoned building.” He said as he stepped closer and pressed Remus into the wall with his hands resting on the other’s hips. “How long you wanna go?” He asked as he started to kiss down Remus’ neck.

Said twin moaned softly and bit his lip. “Mmm, I don’t know, long.” He replied, already slightly breathless. “Been thinking about your dick.”

“I know you have, it’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Roman teased as his fingers started to crawl up Remus’ shirt hem, ghosting over the skin there. “Just like you.” Both boys blushed at Roman’s statement, Remus from being complimented like that, and Roman from saying something so emotionally raw for him. He decided to ignore it and just continued going with what felt right at the moment.

“I wanna suck you off,” Remus muttered, moaning at the feeling of his twin’s fingers teasing along his waistband as his own hands went to play with Roman’s waistband.

“Then get on your knees, pretty boy,” Roman commanded and Remus was on his knees quickly, the sound of his knees hitting the floor in the empty room sounding painful. “You okay, Rem?” he asked him as that would have hurt badly.

“I’m okay,” Remus answered and started to unbutton Roman’s pants before pulling them down and just going directly to mouth at the hard flesh under the fabric of his underwear. This drew a surprised moan from Roman over him and his hands rested on the wall. Remus then pulled the underwear down too and took a good look at his twin’s dick for the first time not being a photo. He then proceeded to start at the head.

Roman moaned as the hot mouth surrounded his dick and his hands found their place in Remus’ hair, messing it up but none of them really cared. After a few minutes of just Remus doing what he wanted, making Roman feel good and tasting the flesh, he pulled off just past the head with his tongue running up the flesh. He looked up at his brother who groaned at the lost of wet heat.

“Fuck my mouth hole?” Remus asked and lolled his tongue out so that Roman could see far down his hot, wet throat.

“Fuck, the things you do to me, Rem,” Roman groaned as he lead his brother’s head back to his dick and pushed inside again, this time feeling the different as Remus just relaxed and let Roman thrust however he wanted down his throat. Roman knew he wasn’t gonna last, he was already very close to his limit. Remus could taste the precum already and guessed so too. He sank and tightened his throat around the dick and then hummed, giving as much pleasure as possible to make the other cum.

He fumbled with getting his own pants off enough to pull out his own dick and starting to jerk off in time with Roman’s thrusts and he moaned as his twin tightened his grip in his hair and pulled him all the way down his dick, mumbling about how good he was, how good it felt, while cumming down his throat.

While Roman finished down his throat Remus was trying to jerk himself to completion, and as Roman drew from his mouth he looked up at him with a dazed kind of face as a few thin strings of cum was still placed on his lips and he came onto the floor with a low moan of Roman’s name, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. He was panting as he finished slumping back against the wall while his dick softened before he could lazily tug it back into his pants.

Roman also did up his pants again and stepped around the semen on he floor to pull Remus up from the floor. He kissed him softly and it turned into a bit of a sloppy kiss in a few seconds before they drew apart again to breathe.

“I can’t wait to explore that praise kink of yours. And your ass,” Roman teased Remus as they just stood and waited for their breathing to return to normal and to feel less sweaty.

“I don’t have a praise kink!” Remus defended himself tiredly.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that, handsome?” He grinned as he saw the blush creep back onto Remus’ cheeks.

“I’m not handsome,” he mumbled as he looked away from his twin in front of him.

“Shut up,” Roman said as he pulled Remus’ face back to his and kissed him again. “You are as pretty and handsome as I say, ok? And I’m not lying.”

Remus nodded and kissed him back. Roman had some work to do to his twin’s self image.

* * *

“How come you didn’t notice it was my number?” Roman asked his brother later on the way home. They could go on an actual date tomorrow.

“I don’t have your number saved on my second phone,” Remus replied matter of factly, not really thinking about it.

Roman stopped in his tracks. “You have a second phone? Why?” he asked confused.

“Umm... “ Remus faltered in his steps too, as well as his words, realising he just gave himself away. “For… work.”

His twin shook his head. “You don’t have a job. Do I even wanna know? Does mom and dad know?”

“Correct. No, and no.” Remus replied with a sheepish grin. “Hey, wanna know what I have you saved as in the phone? ‘Knight in shining armour’!”

Roman snorted. “That’s what I introduced myself as over text, isn’t it?” He couldn’t believe it, they really was that obvious until they met up.

“Yup!” Remus grinned as he started to walk again, pulling Roman with him. “I had to call you something and you never actually said your name after that intro so I figured that gotta do.”

“I guess,” Roman grinned with his twin as they went home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr.


End file.
